Fire in the Coven
by ForevermoreNevermore
Summary: Carlisle makes a discovery of some old books in terrible condition. He calls a book doctor and he brings his whole family. Upon arriving, the Cullens immediately suspect sonething's off with Dustfinger, but know for a fact when a vampire begins the hunt.
1. Surgeon General Says

_Okay, *sigh* thanks a lot, Twinkie. You got me reading those stories on your favorites (1ceinabluemoon) and got me addicted. *Glare* thanks. Anywho, here this is, and again I PROMISE you that that is not the pairing, that's just the two main characters (for this story) from those stories... if that makes sense. They are the normal cannon pairing, so now worries._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inkheart. I do not own Twilight. The characters are material of their respected owners._

* * *

Bella glanced around at the musty old tomes, marveling that something so old could look so… decrepit. Absently, she glanced at her own antique and smiled at him. The musty old light had no effect on his ethereal beauty. The rain pounding outside in the usual cloudy Seattle weather still dripped from his hair, yet somehow managed to stay off the old-timers around the room. _They're like literary versions of my truck._ A silent and hardly audible chuckle drew her out of her reverie as she turned in synch with Edward to see Carlisle glancing fondly at two extremely old-looking books in his hand.

Edward's smile was dazzling, "I wouldn't think they would publish something like that." Carlisle laughed and turned to glance fondly at Bella's obviously confused face.

"My father had a habit of writing in diaries. They must've found them after he died and published them," swiftly he leafed through the yellowed, paper-thin pages. His gaze turned reminiscent as he gave another smile. "I remember that."

"Sounds like you got yourself into some messes when you were younger," Edward chided like a mother hen. The doctor shrugged and snapped the book closed softly.

"What can I say, that was a long time ago." Again, he glanced at the books and ran a hand over the black cover. "I think I'll get these, they bring back memories of the better times."

"They look like they're about to fall apart," Bella absently noted. Carlisle nodded sagely as he placed the books on the counter and the young lady rang them up.

"I'll find the best book doctor there is," he reasoned, reaching for his wallet. The lady flipped to the first page and her eyes widened.

"That'll be $3,451," she practically choked. This kind of thing used to surprise Bella, but now she knew better and found it easier to just run with it. Carlisle paid the lady and then they left the bookstore, staying under the awning that offered shelter from the rain. It was actually more of a drizzle, a thick mask of all-covering precipitation.

"Hey Alice," Edward laughed an instant before she appeared beside, closely flanked by Jasper. She gave a child-like pout and looped her arm through her husband's.

"You ruined my entrance!"

"_No one_ could ruin your entrance, Alice," Bella quickly supplied as she skeptically eyed her new outfit and the bulging bag Jasper grasped easily.

The vampire's pout flashed into a grand smile, "thank you Bella. So, find anything in that retirement home for books?" she waved her hand in dismissal.

"Actually, yes I did," Carlisle laughed, not daring to subject the books to the smothering humidity. _Vampires may be immune to it, but books weren't. _"My father's journals were published, but they're in a bit of disrepair. I'm going to find a book doctor for them. In fact, a long-distance friend of mine has a son-in-law who supposedly works wonders on books." At that moment Alice stopped dead, jerking Jasper as they were hooked at the arm. Her eyes were distant and her expression was blank. They gathered in a huddle around her, and Edward's face twisted in gorgeous confusion. Soon, her eyes returned to their glittering selves and Jasper placed the usual hand on her shoulder.

"Alice, what did you see?" he asked, quietly sending waves of calm love her way. She waited in a moment of suspenseful and theatrical silence, then raised a single eyebrow and quirked her mouth in a small smirk.

"Friendly fire…?"

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Meggie groaned and snapped the book closed lovingly. It was official, she had read every single book in Elinor's substantial library. She glanced desperately around the room, stopping to lovingly gaze at the rather confused Farid who was gazing at a book like it was gibberish. He turned it to it's side, then his eyes lit up in recognition… then faded to confusion again. She half wondered why he wasn't messing around with Dustfinger.

A phone rang, echoing through the musty silence and nearly prompting the young man to drop the book. Meggie hopped up and walked to the door, opening it just in time to see Elinor flash past, leaving almost a small tornado in her wake.

"Hello?" there was a pause and her face lit up with joy. "Carlisle! How are you?" Meggie was taken aback. _Elinor… with a man?_ Confused, she sidled closer to the phone. "Oh is that so? Well, there's no need for that," the old women was radiating triumph. "You couldn't have better timing, he's here visiting. Let me get him for you," she quickly placed a hand over the receiver and let out a bark. "Mortimer! Someone would like to speak to you!" She turned back to the phone and rambled on to Carlisle about old times and had just finished another round of laughing when Mo appeared, panting at his running.

"Hello?" he breathed into the phone once Elinor had relinquished it. His eyes darted around for a piece of paper and pen, then found it on the table by the phone. He scribbled down some information. "Yes, that seems doable. Where exactly will this be?" Mo froze and nearly dropped the phone from it's place cradled in-between his ear and his shoulder. "Well, that is a bit far but…" he paused, and once again almost dropped the phone. "Sir, that's very generous of you." He scribbled frantically. "We'll be there in one week. Yes, we'll call you once we arrive." His face broke into a grin and Meggie felt the air almost rise in temperature as Dustfinger showed up behind her, peering curiously at the Cheshire Cat-grinning man. "Indeed. Goodbye for now." And then he placed the phone on the receiver and stared at it for a few moments.

Meggie's biting curiosity finally got the best of her and she couldn't stop herself from blurting out. "Who was that?" Mo jumped, then looked at the crowd he had gathered. Upon regaining his composure, he smiled and snapped the paper up, waving it in the air.

"It was one Doctor Carlisle Cullen, and he was calling about a job." He seemed to be withholding information as he looked to almost burst.

"Where was the job?" Meggie asked cautiously. Mo smiled at her, then glanced around almost to make sure everyone was there.

"How does America strike you?" Meggie felt surprise bite at her stomach and her jaw dropped. "Washington, to be exact."

"America?" Farid asked from behind her, his voice curious. Meggie turned to look at the two foreigners, only to see the same curiosity written on Dustfinger's scarred face. Meggie turned to look at her father, but his face was brutally honest.

"I can't make it, I'm going to a convention," Elinor sighed, her face clearly disappointed.

"We'll send you a post card," Mortimer quickly said, obviously too happy to be disappointed. Meggie, on the other hand, couldn't fight away a nagging frustration in her stomach.

"Mo, how are we going to pay for the trip?" but as his face didn't change, the young girl already knew that he had it figured out.

"It's not like we've ever had a problem raising money," Dustfinger snorted, folding his arms over his chest and supplying a sly grin. Meggie imagined his act and it was no wonder they could get money wherever they were. _He could charm a fish with that fire._

"No need for that, Dustfinger. He said he would compensate us when we arrive for four first-class tickets!" he glanced at Meggie, Farid, then Dustfinger and smiled.

"How did he knew you needed four?" Dustfinger asked suspiciously. That really hadn't occurred to Meggie, but now it struck her as odd. Mo shrugged, still fighting off all doubts with optimism.

"I don't know, maybe he can read minds?"

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Carlisle glanced down at his two children, hanging up the phone at the same time. "So you're positive they only need four?" Alice and Edward looked at each other, then smirked at him.

"Positive." Alice said with a note of finality, but there was a slight flash of concern in her eyes..

"You would doubt us?" Edward asked innocently. Carlisle gave a smile and chuckled, gently waving them from his office.

"I made that mistake only once. It cost me a hefty amount."

"Yeah, but that Volvo's still useful," Edward laughed before leaving. "I don't get it," Edward snapped at Alice as they walked down the stairs. She shrugged and scowled.

"Neither do I." Edward growled, and Alice didn't really need her talent to agree with him. "I know, it's _irritating_!" she hissed, but was immediately sedated as she turned the corner and saw Jasper staring at her expectantly. Emmett let out a monstrous laugh, and jumped out of Rosalie's wrathful yet loving glare.

"Emmett, I thought the first time you tried that you learned," Edward laughed, going to sit next to his wife on the couch. They immediately bonded like a glue had been applied.

"Hey! What's up with that book doctor? He's an old crow, ain't he?" he asked, sitting down at a safe distance from his wife.

"Actually, he's rather young," Edward supplied, his eyebrows rising to show how shocked he was. "He's bringing a daughter, a little Indian boy, and an older man." His eyes narrowed in thought. "He's the strangest one of them all."

Alice snorted and came to sit on her husband's lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. Apparently, she was feeling something neither of them exactly liked Edward could practically feel the waves of calm roll off him. She gently thumped his nose and smiled fondly down at him. "Who needs depression pills with you around?" then she turned to look at the living room ensemble. "That guy, the one Edward just mentioned. He's freaky."

"That's like the Hare calling the Hatter mad." Rosalie snorted, folding her legs under her.

"True, true," Alice nodded her head, then shook it quickly. "Wait, let me explain. I see him and some other new vampire, but by new I don't mean 'new' I mean new to us." There was a lull of silence in the room. "Experienced. But, when I see that guy it's like he's covered in fire." She gave a smirk, then scowled. "But it's not burning him. It's like it's dancing with him. And he's-no _they're_ laughing."

"You've been watching too many cartoons!" Emmett laughed, slapping his knee. Both Jasper and Alice shot him glares that would've pierced the sun. He flinched back, "ouch."

"If you think that's bad," Edward chuckled leaving the end to the imagination and eyeing Jasper. The ex-soldier shrugged and gave a small smile.

"So sue me?"

One Week Later

"They're here," Edward whispered to Bella, wrapping around her in an encompassing hug. She snuggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So?" she whispered, gently kissing him. Edward gave a muffled sound as he pulled her even closer.

After a moment, Edward pulled away only as far as he needed so he could talk and muttered, "You're trying to distract me, aren't you?" She gave a quiet, rumbling chuckle and placed her nose and forehead to his.

"So what if I am?" she stared into his now blazingly golden eyes. He stared right back into hers.

"Any other day, dear. Any other day," he sighed regretfully, carefully unpeeling himself. Bella finished the job and gave him a warm smile. "I've got to go rein in Alice, you know how she gets." Visions of pink flowers and huge bows danced in Edward's mind, and he could practically see them dancing in his wife's. She scowled.

"Oh don't I? I'm her living, well not so much anymore, mannequin."

"You're the most exquisite looking undead mannequin I've seen in all my years of existence." Edward murmured, leaning in again, not able to resist from ravishing himself with another kiss.

"They're He-ere!" Alice squawked at an unusually high octave, paining the unusually enhanced hearing of the two vampires. They flinched away from each other, and Bella glared down at the floor.

"What is she _thinking_?" Bella hissed. Edward glanced at her for a moment.

"Would you like to know?" Bella punched his arm lightly and walked towards the door.

"I don't really know. It is Alice we're talking about. Let's go," and in a blink they were downstairs watching Emmett and Alice fight over a large ribbon.

"Let it go, you big gorilla!" she huffed, tugging.

"You let go!" he snapped back, tugging and nearly snapping Alice off her feet. She regained her balance just in time to give a futile tug.

"Emmett!" she groaned, gripping the pink fabric like her life depended on it.

"What does he want with that ribbon, anyway?" Rosalie asked Edward, taking in the sight with raised eyebrows and a hand on her hip. The mind reader chuckled and watched them argue some more.

"I don't really think he wants me to tell you," he answered, grinning at the bear-like vampire. The blonde shot him a confused stare before turning back to her husband.

"Come on, Alice! You've already got like fifty bows around the house," Rosalie grumbled, pointing, exasperated, at the twisted ribbons pinned randomly around the room. "And really, they're staying at a hotel so it's not like they're going to be here a lot." Alice froze, consequently relinquishing the ribbon. Emmett flew across the room and hit the wall, prompting a large and rather breakable vase to fall. Then, of course, the bell rang.

It all happened in a matter of seconds, yet Carlisle managed to save the vase, Esme was already at the door, and Jasper was gently coaxing Alice to return to normal. "Is everyone ready?" she murmured, her motherly voice soft as a hummingbird's wing beats.

"Yes," Edward returned, appearing next to her with Bella wrapped around his arm. In fact, the whole family was standing behind Esme by the time she was ready to open the door. The door opened to reveal the family Edward had already described, and Alice had already seen.

The father, presumably Mortimer Folchart, had his arm wrapped around a young, blonde lady, more than likely Meggie Folchart. A boy, slightly older looking than the daughter stood closely at her side. The only possibility for his name could be Farid. Last, a man stood a little bit behind the group, his long ginger hair hiding almost half his face as he examined the house. Edward really didn't even need to try to read his mind to guess that his was Dustfinger.

Edward sniffed as the scent of soot and fire mixed with the musty smell of ancient books. It wasn't too unpleasant, just new.

"Welcome!" Esme gave her best smile and moved away, taking the door with her. Mortimer smiled back, as did Meggie and Farid as they filed past her. Dustfinger, on the other hand, continued his skeptical examination of the house, then glanced at the door and met Edward's eyes. Their gazes locked for a moment, and his eyes narrowed slightly, then he slide his gaze over and continued on his search. "You can come in," Esme held out a hand to him, almost as though trying to coax a squirrel to an open palm of seed. "We won't bite."

The man's haggard face finally broke into a small smile and he walked in, sheepishly ducking his head. "S-sorry," his voice was much rougher than anyone Edward had ever met at his age. "I'm just a little… uh…" his voice trailed off as he examined the grand room decorated to the roof with pink bows. His face turned into a scowl for a quick second, then turned into confusion.

"Is it someone's birthday?" Meggie asked, eyeing the bows. Alice jumped forward from Jasper and stood close to Dustfinger. The proximity couple with the speed of the movement caught the man off guard, as he nearly jumped back.

"Nope! I decided ya'll could use a food-less welcoming party!"

"How kind," Mortimer chuckled kindly. Alice didn't even spare him a glance, instead standing on her tiptoes so she could get a better look at the taller Dustfinger. Still, the top of her head only came up to his chin, and she bent her head to look at his eyes. He, on the other hand, seemed content to look anywhere but at her.

"Mr.…"

"Dustfinger."

"Dustfinger." She stated, pronouncing it sharply like a strict schoolteacher. "Mr. Dustfinger, do you smoke?" That got his attention, as he stopped his futile, desperate search for a target of his gaze and stared down at her honey eyes. Rosalie's nearly inaudible groan was the only sound to be heard, then the visiting party burst into grins and Farid even chuckled.

"You could say that," he answered, his voice light with laughter at a private (not too private to Edward, but he still didn't quite get it) joke. A true smile lit up his face and his eyes sparkled. Edward noticed he looked noticeably younger. "And you are?"

"Alice." She smiled before dancing back and entertaining with her husband's arm. "This is my husband, Jasper. The blonde Barbie doll is Rosalie, and her gorilla," they stuck their tongue's out childishly at each other, "is her husband Emmett. Those two are Esme and Carlisle, and those two lovebirds are Edward and Bella." She sniffed at the air, then her nose quirked quickly before adding. "And that is-"

The door snapped open, a young girl running in and colliding with Dustfinger's thigh. A tall (scratch that, enormous) boy followed, a child-like grin on his face. The moment he saw the little girl starring curiously at the tall man, and the tall man starring curiously at her, he grabbed her shoulder and gently closed the door behind him. "Nessie, their daughter and Jacob, her," she motioned towards the young girl, "adopted mutt," Jacob just scowled playfully at her.

"Her name is Renesmee," Bella added quietly, glancing down at the floor.

"And you are?" Jacob asked, examining the strangers but mainly Dustfinger.

"This is the book doctor I hired, he brought his family with him since he lives so far away," Carlisle quickly supplied.

"Hi, I'm Mo," Mortimer stepped forward a bit, pulling his daughter with him. "This is my daughter, Meggie. That's Farid and he's Dustfinger." Nessie wiggled out of Jacob's grasp and walked up to the man, having to bend her head so she could look up at her. _Aren't you the picture of cute? Look just like Meggie used to._ Edward absently heard the man think as he stared down at her.

"Sir," she said, gently tugging on his sleeve. "You know smoking is bad for you, right?"

* * *

_Sorry if Nessie's out of character. ^^' Please, if she is tell me how I can fix her. PLEASE! Well, there you go and that's not it!_


	2. Big Horses?

_Bonjour! (And there ends my *extensive* French vocabulary :)) Thank you for your reviews, and I hope you like this chappy! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do not own Inkheart. They both belong to their respected authors and owners._

* * *

Dustfinger quickly looked up, then at Mo for help. The book doctor offered no help, in fact he could hardly keep in his mirth. _It's leaking out your eyes_, Dustfinger's mind spat in the Silvertongue's direction. He stared down at Meggie, then Farid but found just as much help from them as he did from Mo.

Thankfully, he got help from the girl's mother. "Now Renesmee, you really shouldn't just ask stranger's questions like that." Dustfinger didn't know whether he should be thankful or disgruntled.

"But we're not strangers, he knows my name and I know his!" she argued, feebly trying to fight her mother's grip. Dustfinger couldn't help but smile at the little girl.

"Yeah," he answered, mentally flogging himself for answering her earlier question. "I know, but I don't think it's going to kill me anytime soon."

"You never can tell, it's pretty dangerous," she retorted, staring up at him with big eyes.

"Trust me," he stated simply. Nessie just gazed at him for a moment, indecision riding on her expression. Carefully she reached up to his face, and almost as if he had no choice he leant down to reach her hand. Just before they made contact, Bella snatched Nessie's hand.

"Renesmee!" she cried, gently pulling her back to her father. Edward smiled warmly down at the two girls, than turned to Dustfinger and snapped him a grin that was just as full of laughter as Mo's. A clap echoed around the room, and the fire dancer jumped then turned to look at the Blue Jay.

"Well, where are those books of yours, Dr. Cullen?"

"First of all, please just call me Carlisle," he gave a dazzling smile, then motioned for them to follow. "They're up in my office. Please, Farid, Dustfinger, Meggie, make yourself at home," and then he smiled, disappearing with Mo in pursuit. Almost immediately, the young Nessie turned to the tan-skinned boy and practically jumped on him in a hug.

"Jake! Can we go play tag again?" she asked.

"Of course," he nodded, taking her hand. Almost immediately, she broke her hand away and ran over to the three newcomers.

"You all need to come play with us!" she smiled, grabbing Dustfinger's wrist over his jacket and tugging him to the door. Surprisingly, she jerked the man forward and he stumbled.

"Stronger than she looks, ain't she?" Jacob gave a cheeky grin. Dustfinger nodded feebly and glanced back at the closely following Farid.

"You must be getting weak in your second time around," he drawled, smiling just as cheekily as Jacob at the befuddled Dustfinger. Using his other hand, the captive dancer smacked him on the back of the head.

"Yeah, did you forget I can still do that in my 'second time around'?" he mocked, straightening and watching as Meggie smiled at them.

"Wait!" the hyperactive one, Alice, called. She twirled over to Meggie and grasped her hands. "You've _got_ to let me give you some old hand-me-downs!" at the words, she looked to nearly gag. "Those clothes look like they've been worn nearly a million times! I just can't stand aside and do nothing!" she gave an expression Dustfinger imagined a rather Holy Saint would give. Meggie hardly had time to give out a single sigh, let alone a SOS before she was being dragged like a rag doll after Alice. Bella sighed to Edward.

"I better go referee," she muttered, regretfully leaving Edward. The young man glanced around the room, probably wondering where everyone had gone. He then glanced over at the small 'tag' group and smiled at Jacob.

"Looks like I'm playing with you," he chuckled, walking over to the enormous boy.

"Ugh," he moaned overdramaticlly and didn't even try to hide his grin. "Are you sure 'tag' is up to your danger standards?" he chuckled.

"I'm sure I'll manage." He stated, glancing down at his little girl. Dustfinger glanced at Farid and fondly messed up his hair.

"If he'll manage, are you sure you can?" he questioned quietly and mockingly. Farid swiped at his hand and did his best to look brave.

"Of course! I have faced the worst and haven't died!" he said, slightly louder than necessary. Then a look of thought. "Again." He gave him a glance out of the corner of his eyes that practically screamed, 'say something, I dare you'. He had a sudden memory of the White Women, so scared yet so in love, wanting to touch him yet too scared to, and shuddered.

"Ha, ha," he said dryly, glancing up to see Edward's face a strange mix of horror and confusion. "Something wrong?" he asked, snapping the young man out of his reverie. He gave a hundred-watt smile before turning to the door.

"Shall we?" the door opened and the cold, Fork's mid-winter air whipped through the room. It made the existence of the fire pulsing through his veins all the more noticeable. And very much appreciated. Farid shuddered next to him, prompting Dustfinger's blasted paternal instincts to kick in. He peeled off his trench coat and tossed it to the boy.

"There. Now don't go dying on me now," he muttered, rubbing his arms over the thin black material of his long-sleeved shirt. He hardly felt the breeze, just noticed it as it tugged on his hair. But of course, he didn't miss the stares from the two older men in the room.

"Aren't you gonna' get cold?" Jacob asked, raising an eyebrow. Edward seemingly mimicked him.

"Aren't you?" Dustfinger retorted, eyeing their thin shirts. The tall Native American snorted and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Nope, I'm used to it. Oh Pale One over there is too," he jerked a thumb in Edward's direction.

"How do you play this tag?" Farid asked, struggling to get his arm through the folded-over sleeve. Dustfinger absently threw the sleeve over and his arm popped through. He smiled in appreciation.

"You don't know how to play tag?" Nessie asked, her voice high and incredulous. Farid shook his hand, then disappeared as the young girl grasped his overshadowed hand and ran off to the forest. Jacob's eyes widened and he took off after her. Edward shook his head and followed, his movements graceful like a wraith's. The abandoned fire dancer couldn't help but watch as he left, feeling pathetic as he lugged after them and closed the door behind him. The group was already on the far side of the clearing, so he ran after them. Consciously, he tried to make his movements more agile and graceful so he wouldn't look so out of place.

The four forms ahead snaked in and out of the trees, and Dustfinger found himself having to jump over roots and duck under branches while trying to keep up. Trees flashed by and birds twittered obnoxiously above them. Winds jerked at the trees and the ginger headed dancer, filling the air with a cool chill. There were no shadows to be seen, as there was no sun to cast any. The clouds cast a stark background for the eternally green trees, but the true beauty of the apathetic sky could only be seen from the clearing they entered.

Nessie skipped to the middle of the clearing, relinquishing Farid's hand and spinning around once. "Let's start from here! Okay, we play tag a _little_ different here!" Edward stepped forward quickly and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"But lets stick to normal for today. We don't want to confuse the poor guy, do we?" his voice was kind, but had a warning dancing on the edge. She pouted for an instant, then gave another adorable smile.

"Okay. One of us is 'it', and the rest of us try to keep away from them. If the 'it' person catches you, you're 'it'." Farid's face was all confusion as he stared at the little girl.

"You are abnormally smart for a girl your size," he said, his face shocked. "But I think I get it."

"Good, because you're it!" she giggled, then practically disappeared into the trees, dodging them. Farid was shocked into silence for a moment, but it passed and he ran after her. Jacob and Edward exchanged glances, before turning to Dustfinger.

"You going to play?" Jacob asked, his face a silly grin. Dustfinger shrugged and leaned against a tree.

"I'm not really one to run around. I'll referee," he stated dryly. A leaf crackled provoking him to turn around. A small raccoon stared up at him, gazing through his mask and then disappearing behind a log. He turned around and nearly lost his footing at the sight of one Alice Cullen chatting quickly to Jacob and Edward. _I didn't even hear her come up! And that raccoon can't weigh more than her._ Occasionally, one of them would glance at Dustfinger, then Jacob ran off into the forest, quickly meshing with the trees and disappearing. Almost as quickly as he left, he reappeared with Farid and Nessie in tow. He made his way across the clearing in a few elongated leaps then grabbed Dustfinger's wrist and pushed him in the direction of the trees.

"Take Farid and head back to the house," he ordered his voice barkish and tight. The dancer stopped his propel and turned around to face the impeccably still Jacob. Actually, he wasn't still. His form seemed to blur and vibrate. It blended with the trees and his jaw seemed so tight it might break off with an overly powerful breeze.

"Hey! What's going on? Are you okay?" his voice went from demanding to worried. Jacob shook his head and huffed when Nessie wrapped her arms around him.

"Jake! Calm down!" she ordered childishly. Jacob gently untangled her and whispered.

"Now's not quite the time." Dustfinger turned to him and he to him. "Ya'll need to go, now." A desperate feeling of urgency rose in the fire dancer's stomach and he glanced around the trees, half expecting the towering trees to give way to a White Lady, just ready to bring him back.

Without another glance, he took off into the forest knowing that Farid would follow like a faithful dog. _Not like I'm any different_, his subconscious muttered, remembering his days of following the Blue Jay.

Shockingly, not long after he entered the forest he hit a trail. It's pale skin ran in and out among the trees, enticing Dustfinger. He followed it without hesitation, but was shocked to hear Nessie's loud giggle behind them. Apparently, whatever was going on in the clearing didn't need to have little girls involved, and that was never a good thing in Dustfinger's book. The youngest Cullen caught up quickly, then stopped.

"Well, what have we here?" his voice snaked through the humid air and hit the man like a brick. It swirled around him, twisting and turning around until it made his mind dizzy. He fumbled to a stop with Farid close behind. "Smells… nice."

"Go away!" Nessie snapped, stepping in front of Dustfinger and glaring at the figure standing before them. Gently, he coerced her behind him and stood protectively in front of the two.

"Who are you?" Dustfinger asked, his voice low and dark. The man slid his hands into his slick, black suit and stepped forward.

"There's no need to get defensive of them. I never was one for Indian food, and as for the little one," he picked at his teeth, "I don't like half and half." _What does this have to do with dairy?_ His red eyes gleamed as he stopped picking and stepped closer. Dustfinger felt his insides clench as the man examined him, every hair and every inch. "But as for you, you were better off with the girl as a shield. I _love_ smoked meat, and you my friend have the distinct smell of…" he inhaled deeply, his eyelids fluttering. "Birch. Otherworldly and magical, that smell will always bring back good memories."

"Sorry, I don't wander around carrying a sirloin. Go find a cow," Dustfinger snapped, his hands growing hot. The man chuckled and stepped forward.

"Don't get mad, I hate steamed." He gave a disgusted scowl like he'd tasted a particularly rotten vegetable. "Too bland. As for cow, never was one for the taste." He advanced another step, and Dustfinger snapped his fingers nervously.

"Who are you?" the fire dancer hissed, trying desperately to control the embers dying to be stoked within him.

"Marcus," and he took another step. "And you are?"

"I'd rather not have you looking me up," Dustfinger muttered, pushing the two younger kids back so he could step back himself.

"Dustfinger, I already know. I just thought it'd be nicer to ask," he said, shaking his head patronizingly. Dustfinger blinked, then felt a hand on his shoulder. Marcus leered down at him, his eyes glowing hungrily.

"Don't touch me!" Dustfinger spat, letting the flames lick at his hands and slapping away the arm in surprise. Marcus hissed lividly and jumped back, rubbing his arm and glaring at him.

"What was that?" he demanded. Dustfinger couldn't quite think of a valid answer, but was saved by an ear-splitting howl to his right. Marcus' eyes widened as he stared into the woods.

A horse jumped out of the trees, tackling Marcus and pushing him into the trees on the other side. There was a feral growl that made Dustfinger's stomach turn.

"Jake!" Nessie screeched, running out from behind him and out of his reach before he got a chance to stop her. _You named your horse after your best friend?_ In a flash, Edward had his hands on her shoulders, restraining her and comforting her simultaneously. "But dad!"

"He'll be all right."

"There are mighty big horses in Washington," Farid gasped, his face awed. Edward didn't even look at him.

"Hurry back to the house," the man snapped, pushing gently at Nessie and motioning for Farid and Dustfinger to follow. They made to run past, but Dustfinger stopped and glanced at the seemingly frozen young man, abandoning the two younger kids to run back.

"Aren't you coming? There's a killer horse on the loose," his voice was dry. Edward absently turned to spare him a quick glance.

"No, I want to make sure Marcus is taken care of," Honey yellow eyes glanced over his shoulder in defiance to meet his stare.

"You know him?"

"I overheard him speaking," he answered quickly. Another snarl ripped through the cold air, then a small whimper. Edward cursed and seemed to disappear into the foliage. Stopping him, however, was the horse stumbling out of the undergrowth, it's arm bleeding uncontrollably.

But it wasn't a horse.

* * *

_And there you have it! I hope it's to ya'lls approval and hopefully it won't take too long for the next chappy!_


	3. You Look Like A Girl

_Hey! I'm back! Thank you so much for all your reviews and favorites and alerts! I appreciate every single one of them! :D  
_

_Disclaimer: I do now own Twilight. I do not own Inkheart. They are both owned by their respected authors.

* * *

  
_

The vampire stopped as Jacob came falling through the undergrowth and immediately realized that it wasn't just his arm that was hurt. Bones, torn ligaments…

_"He got away,"_ Jacob snapped mentally. Then, his wolfish features distorted in a twisted grin. "_But he lost an arm_." Edward snorted derisively.

"I'm sure he got it back," he hissed quietly. The werewolf growled, then whipped his head to look behind the Cullen's back.

"What is-… that's not a horse," Dustfinger stated the rather obvious. Edward turned to face him, hoping that Jacob would take the hint and beat it.

He didn't.

"Forks has had a recent history of wolf attacks."

"That's not a wolf either."

"_Wanna bet?_" Jacob thought sarcastically.

"You're right. It's a dingo."

"A dingo?!" Dustfinger shouted, dropping his hands and staring at him like he had fallen from the moon and sprouted wings made of peppermints. "_Well… I've seen fairies and a doctor turn into a thief, guess it could be a wolf. But a DINGO?" _"What do you think I am? A moron?"

"Well, what's more likely. A dingo in Washington, or a wolf that's gone through a good puberty?" Absently, he heard Jacob snort but he tried to tune him out for the moment being.

"What's more likely is I've lost my mind, you're blind, and that thing is a figment of my harried imagination. For all I know, everything that's happened lately could be a figment of my subconscious playing twisted pranks."

"I'm not blind, but I'm beginning to wonder about the stability of your mind. It appears rather fragile."

"What would you know?" he spat, his voice lowering till it was nearly a whisper and almost… meek. "You have no idea what I've been through."

"I've been through plenty more than you have, I'm sure I can relate to whatever's wrong with you," Edward muttered, shocked at himself for pulling the pity card. Dustfinger then shot him a glare that would've burned the stars out.

"I highly doubt it." _"I can't BELIEVE I'm pulling that old ploy. I'm turning into a-… oh Dear Lord I'm turning into Basta." _He turned and stomped for a moment before running through the trees with deliberate swiftness, leaving Edward and the injured Jacob.

"_Uhg… it's not HEALING very fast,"_ Jacob hissed, shaking his paw then whimpering.

"It's not if you keep aggravating it," Edward sighed exasperated.

"_How do we explain this?_" he disappeared into the trees, then reappeared in a pair of cut-offs and a rather bruised physique.

"God Jacob, what did he do to you?" he asked, eyeing him skeptically. The werewolf rubbed testily at the gash on his arm, then stared down at his slightly lifted leg. He winced as he touched the whelp on his stomach.

"He found a stick," he muttered, blushing at how stupid that sounded.

"A stick?"

"Hey! Ya'll guys are freakishly strong, figure it out for yourself!" he shouted defensively, turning on his good heel and limping down the trail. "I did tear his arm off, though."

"He'll just reconnect it again," Edward quickly shot down his small victory, prompting a glare. For a few moments, neither of them spoke, but the growing gimp beside him spoke volumes.

"Do you… do you need help?" Edward asked, shocked slightly he was actually offering. Jacob sniffed and continued walking.

"No thank you."

They finally made it back to the house, but Edward was too afraid to face the group in the living room. Luckily, he didn't have to as Carlisle was waiting patiently by the door. As soon as they were in the house, he made himself a human crutch and despite Jacob's protests sat him in a chair. Quickly he examined his wounds, but once he got to his leg he grunted softly.

"It's broken." Jacob cursed, then blushed as Nessie came into the room.

"Jake!" she shouted, running to hug him but stopping when she saw the welt on his stomach. He withered under Edward's glare.

"Hey," he muttered, then turned his gaze down the doctor. "How long to heal, doc?"

"Well, you must've walked a long way on it," he felt it again, gently kneading.

"_At least his hands are cold… feels good… kind of like a-" _a yelp disrupted Jacob's thoughts as he hit a particularly painful spot.

"It feels splintered." "_Why didn't Edward help him?"_

"He didn't want it," Edward offered, chuckling slightly. Carlisle smiled and Jacob scowled. Just then, Dustfinger entered the small room, then stopped as he saw the scene laid out before him. His eyes narrowed suspiciously, then he gave a resigned sigh.

"What happened?" he asked, voice empty of all emotion except a deep tiredness.

"He was climbing a tree, and he fell," Edward smirked at Jacob as he scowled at him. "Fell on a stick," he pointed to the gash on his arm.

"I would've pegged you as someone who never fell out of trees," the tall man said, leaning against the doorway and offering a wry smirk. He gave a dry sneeze, and the air flew up in Edward's face. It smelled of trees and fire. "I take it he does this often?" Dustfinger asked, his voice nasally from the sneeze. The werewolf opened his mouth to speak, but Edward beat him to it.

"Oh sure, Jacob's always hurting himself," he waved dismissively at the broken man. At that moment Bella waltzed into the room, Jasper following closely behind.

"Yes, he is," Bella hissed, glaring at him. Jacob shrugged and grinned sheepishly, though obviously grateful for Jasper's power. The newest vampire let her anger out like a steady stream of steam, finally deflating. "You've really got to be more careful. For Renesmee's sake if no one else's."

At that, Jacob's childish demeanor dripped from his face to be replaced with steely determination. Bella's face softened as she stared at her best friend. "You know it'd kill us," there was a loud snort from Rosalie that could be heard from the other room, but Jacob grinned despite that. "If something happened to you."

"Nah… it'd take more than that," he winked and laughed at the private joke.

"Jake!" Bella snapped, then growled and walked out of the room. Jasper watched her leave then turned to Jacob. The two stared at each other for a few moments, then Jacob's eyes became hooded and his shoulders lagged.

"That's going to hurt," Jasper pointed to where Carlisle was fiddling with something before turning to the drowsy werewolf.

"Myeah… thanks," he slurred, waving his hand at him. It was then Edward noticed the mind beginning to grow fuzzy on the outskirts of his mind. Like a radio trying to be tuned, it wavered in and out before fading down to a low buzz… and taking Dustfinger with it.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

He hadn't fallen unconscious. But it was strange and spur of the moment. He had been tired and fallen asleep… on his feet. It felt like sleep had been thrown forcefully over his head like a burlap sack. Hungrily it ate at the conscious and panicking reassesses of his mind until all he wanted and lusted for was sleep. _Vaguely_ he remembered the floor and _vaguely_ he remembered people saying his name. _Vividly_ he remembered the dream.

Lowflying and free, a raven drifted down from the staggering heights and nearly decapitated him. As he stepped back he simultaneously whirled around to see the bird's destination. It stopped and fluttered a moment before landing dutifully on Marcus's shoulder. Slowly the man's face cracked into an enormous, evil grin. Seemingly, the bird mimicked his movement before letting out a caw of triumph.

"My daughter's are missing you," the crow stated. "But they're willing to let you go. This man will make sure you're in the… right hands."

"I'm glad they're so sacrificial," Dustfinger spat, backing up a step. The crow's grin widened, and the dancer just knew that it could see his fear as though it were a tangible thing.

"You could go with this kind man, and if you reverted to the way you acted before you met the Blue Jay, you'd never have to see me again." Dustfinger snorted derisively, the idea was tempting but too good to be true. Shockingly, he liked being a little more brave than a cat with a million phobias. Besides, he trusted that 'nice' man as much as he trusted Death. "Or you can come with me, and never see him again. It's your choice, but once you make it it's permanent. No going back."

"I think I'll take my chances," Dustfinger muttered, turning on his boot's heel and stalking away. Absently he heard someone calling his name and the further he walked the more he could understand it.

"Dustfinger, Dustfinger!" It was Farid. "Mo, he's not waking up." Dustfinger gave a small laugh, it always seemed that when he was turning his back on death, Mo was there.

"Since you seem to enjoy your flesh, I hope you enjoy having your future foretold… your mind read… your emotions controlled." The crow snapped.

"I enjoy few things in this life anymore," he found himself muttering.

"You're vulnerable to them…" the crow's last words echoed in his mind as he phased into consciousness. Quickly blinking against the sudden bright light, he gave a quick yelp of surprise.

"You're back!" Meggie cried happily, giving him a quick hug. He glanced over her shoulder to see the lovely Esme gently shooing the audience away.

"Yeah, well I'm still trying to figure out where I went," he muttered, gently taking Meggie off of him. She smiled and left under the motherly hen's jurisdiction.

"Are you okay, sweety?" she asked, glancing down at him concerned. Dustfinger picked himself up off the floor, yawning as soon as he was on his feet. "What happened?"

"I'm not quite sure," he rubbed the side of his face. She offered him a pitying gaze before leaving the room. Dustfinger shook his head and left the room, stalking into the living room only to stop and turn to his right at the sound of a throat being cleared.

"So, you can dance with fire _and_ fall asleep at the drop of a hat. Aren't you a talented reborn soul," Mo chuckled, though his deep eyes shone with worry. Dustfinger snorted and knew his glare wasn't nearly as effective through mirth.

"So? What could that possibly be compared to the almighty and all-stealing Blue Jay?" the dancer's tone was light. Mo gave a small chuckle before folding up the newspaper in his grasp and sitting it on the table beside the couch.

"Much, much more," he sighed, staring fondly at his friend. Dustfinger grunted and collapsed on the couch next to him. "So what happened?" that familiar gaze turned suspicious. "Have you really had that little sleep?"

"I… no, it was like a sudden sleep-attack."

"A sleep attack… that is the single strangest thing you've ever said." Mo snorted derisively.

Dustfinger shrugged, "I think you people are wearing off on me."

"Us, or the Cullens?"

"The Cullens." He answered, his voice growing slightly wary. Mo let out a sigh. "They seem… familiar. But not quite like I've met them before, more like I've met someone like them. They feel like…" a cold wave washed over the firedancer as remembrance slapped him. "Death."

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

"Death." Yet he said it like a name, instead of a thing. Alice couldn't help but scowl as she took the curling iron out of the young blonde's hair. She smiled teasingly as she stared at the vampire by looking at the mirror.

"I thought you were just going to give me some hand-me-downs," she laughed. Alice gave her best smile in response and set down the iron.

"Yeah, well… so sue me?" she shrugged innocently and stepped back to admire her work. The girl who came in looking like a tomboy, actually resembled a girl now.

"I don't think you'd quite care," Meggie thought aloud, admiring the huge bathroom. Then, she stood and the skirt ruffled down to her feet in a cascade of fabric. _You are a genius, yes you are_, her ego purred as she saw her masterpiece. "Geez Alice, I don't think that's me anymore," the young girl plucked at her skirt. Alice tried to smile, but a feeling of unease boiled in the pit of her stomach. Sure, she liked Dustfinger, but he was… strange.

"It's as you as you'll ever be!" A sudden wave of love washed over her and she turned on her heel just in time to hear a soft knocking on the door.

"Can I come in?" Jasper's smooth voice carried through the door.

"Yes! Just finished," Alice replied. Her husband's head popped through the door, his honey hair bouncing for a moment before he flashed a grin that made Alice's indestructible knees go weak and Jell-O like for a moment. She could only imagine what such a grin did to Meggie.

"Ah Alice, my dear, you do work miracles," he frowned and even Alice could feel the waves of indignancy rolling off of the girl.

"So I needed a miracle?" she asked, though her voice was teasing.

"I'm sure Farid would disagree," Jasper supplied, chuckling at her deep blush. He snickered and Alice elbowed him sharply.

"Don't embarrass her!" That only deepened the blush.

"Where'd Bella go?" Meggie asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Probably to find her husband," Alice snorted, and the grin that Jasper supplied proved her right.

Then a familiar sensation washed over her and she found herself peering at Dustfinger. He, though, was looking at Marcus.

"I don't know who you are, or what you are, but I like you better than my other choices," he called, his voice shaking slightly. The vampire smiled happily, and picked up his hand. Quickly he brought it to his mouth and prepared to bite before the hand erupted in flame. "Hey!" Dustfinger snapped, pulling his hand back and watching as the man struggled with the flame.

"Thought you said you wanted to go with me!" Marcus spat. Dustfinger backed up and rubbed his fingers together.

"What are you?"

"What are _you_?" Marcus spat in response. "Some sort of fire worm or something? Geez you people are hot blooded these days!" Then he growled, a smile lighting up his face. "Still can't wait. You smell excellent."

Then the image blurred and she was looking at Jasper's face. His eyes narrowed at her blink.

"Are you okay?" Meggie asked, making to come see if she was okay. Alice shook her head in effort to clear the fogging dread.

"She drifts off sometimes," Jasper supplied when she didn't answer.

"Yup, that's me. Always daydreaming," Alice laughed, then turned on her heel. "Well c'mon! Let's go show you off!"

"Me or your husband?" Meggie asked, quickly following. Alice gave a look to Jasper out of the corner of her eyes and he smiled. _Why can't it be both?

* * *

And there you have it! Another chappy and I hope you liked it! :D_


End file.
